


Steve&Bucky and Steve/Bucky Prompts

by allourheroes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I've collected up my Steve&Bucky and Steve/Bucky prompt fills from tumblr for the <a href="http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/post/84671122969/whump-fic-send-me-a-fandom-or-character-s-and-one-of">whump fic meme</a> and <a href="http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/post/84786038314/askboxmemes-1-give-me-a-pairing-2-give-me">three sentence AU meme</a>.</p><p>1: Steve&Bucky ("Stop crying and listen to me."); 2: Steve/Bucky ("Stop crying and listen to me."); 3: Supernatural AU (Steve(&/)Bucky)</p><p>  <b>Collection Complete</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Stop crying and listen to me." - Steve&Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [盾冬盾小段子](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299735) by [lxzhii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxzhii/pseuds/lxzhii)



> I still accept prompts of any kind [here](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/ask).
> 
> Now with Chinese translations! ♥

It’s hard for Steve to breathe and Bucky’s heart aches watching him. They’re in the living room—no other space in the apartment to go, really—and Steve had tried so hard to be strong. It was just a little thing that got to him, seeing the pair of trousers his mother had mended for Bucky. He had stared at her careful stitching and let out a small noise, something between a gasp and a sob.

It hadn’t taken long with his asthma to go from crying to hyperventilating, and Bucky’s hand is so gentle as he puts it on Steve’s shoulder.

“Listen, pal.” Bucky’s keeping his own panic in check but he can feel his heart thumping painfully in his chest, almost as if his body is trying to empathize with Steve’s. Steve is looking at him and making these awful choking noises. “Please.”

Steve squeezes his eyes shut and Bucky can’t help but shake him just a little, hope to snap him out of it.

“If you don’t calm down, you might—” Bucky rubs a hand over his mouth. “Steve, you gotta do this for me, alright?”

Steve is concentrating on him and his wheezing seems to have almost evened out. He’s looking at Bucky again, this time like _Bucky’s_ the one who needs to be worried over.

Bucky gives him the best smile he can muster. “You gotta _breathe_. Who’s gonna hassle me if not you? I need you, buddy.”

He can see and feel Steve’s body quaking, but he keeps smiling. He swipes a thumb across Steve’s cheek, wiping away tears. He’s using his hands to keep Steve still enough to continue looking at him.

Steve gasps and his eyes are red, but he’s stopped crying. He’s still breathing.

Bucky pulls him into his chest. “I’ll always be here,” he whispers into Steve’s hair, and, oh, he has gotten so good at lying.


	2. "Stop crying and listen to me." - Steve/Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the last one originally found [here](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/post/84764556889/stop-crying-and-listen-to-me-steve-bucky-or).

There’s something wrong with the way Bucky kisses him now. Steve hates the tremble in Bucky’s human hand, the feeling of tears and the taste of salt that lingers on his lips.

"Bucky…" Steve tries, but he lets Bucky kiss him again. Bucky’s breath hitches and Steve pulls his friend’s body tight against his. He hears the tension of metal and feels the hand that grips at his shirt like he’ll disappear.

Neither of them should be here and they hold onto each other with this always in the backs of their minds.

_It’s not your fault_ , he wants to say. _You’re alive and that’s all that matters._ Steve could never have hoped for this, to have him back. Seventy years and they can be together, closer than he ever dared to dream.

But sometimes Bucky isn’t there, not really. Bucky is reliving the war, remembering Zola’s experiments, all those deaths over the course of his life as a weapon, his life—if it could still be called such—without Steve. Steve wants to take that away, but they’re part of who Bucky is now. Bucky wouldn’t be here at all if those things hadn’t happened and Steve is almost grateful to Zola for that.

He knows it would’ve been easier for Bucky if he had just died when he fell off that train, but Steve has a secret selfishness in him that’s glad he didn’t. He got back the one thing that mattered most in a world that he was still making sense of.

If anything would always make sense, it was him and Bucky.

So he runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair softly and shushes him. “I’ve got ya, Buck.”

There’s nothing else he can say that he hasn’t said a hundred times. He kisses Bucky until his friend’s sobs begin to dissipate, until Bucky can lose himself in this.

Steve will find him again.


	3. Supernatural AU - Steve&Bucky (or Steve/Bucky)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three sentence AU. Originally found [here](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/post/84833374274/steve-bucky-spn-au-on-my-phone-and-drugged-up-so). Could be seen as Steve&Bucky or Steve/Bucky.

"Bucky!" Steve shouted, but it was too late.

He finished the exorcism, the woman the demon had been possessing crumpled to the ground, but he didn’t go to her—instead he hunched over his best friend’s body and whispered “wake up” over and over like a prayer.

Steve stands at the crossroads thinking that he never would’ve considered this if it wasn’t _Bucky_ , knowing that if he brings him back, Bucky won’t be the same…but Bucky will be alive and that might be all that matters.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [盾冬盾小段子](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299735) by [lxzhii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxzhii/pseuds/lxzhii)




End file.
